ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic: Max Justice
Sonic: Max Justice is an American action-adventure comic book series, serving as a reboot to the franchise by , being published by since TBD 2019. Synopsis Set in a new universe, Sonic faces a corrupt scientist working for a mysterious figure as he deals with different threats. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - a friendly blue hedgehog who developed superhuman speed, being the comic's main protagonist. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - a genius twin-tailed yellow-orange fox who is able to use his tails to fly, being Sonic's sidekick/best friend. *'Knuckles the Echidna' - a tough red echidna who is the guardian of the Master Emerald, being Sonic's other best friend. *'Amy Rose' - a pink female hedgehog who is a fierce warrior, having a crush on Sonic. *'Sally Acorn' - a brown red-haired female chipmunk who dropped out of military academy and helps Sonic. *'Cream the Rabbit' - a long-eared cream-orange orange-haired female rabbit who is cute but mischievous. **'Cheese the Chao' - Cream's pet chao who shares a close bond with her. *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' - a brown black-haired female lynx who is extremely intelligent. Supporting *'Prof. Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog' - a Science teacher at Mobotropolis University and Sonic's uncle who is very protective and caring of him. *'Antoine D'Coolette' - a French-accented coyote who aids Sonic. *'Bunnie Rabbot' - a Southern-accented partially roboticized rabbit who aids the group. *'Rotor the Walrus' - a friendly mechanic walrus who develops tech for the team. *'Sticks the Badger' - a crazy and insane badger who, despite her state, cares about her friends. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' - a hedgehog-Black Arms hybrid who is a loner, starting out as a rival to Sonic. *'Rouge the Bat' - a jewel thief bat working as an agent for G.U.N. who is in love with Knuckles, even through he doesn't seem that interested. *'Silver the Hedgehog' - a psychic hedgehog who is a fugitive from the Sol Dimension. *'Blaze the Cat' - the former dictator of the Sol Dimension who, after being overthrown, begins an arc of redemption, gaining a crush on Silver. *'Marine the Raccoon' - an Australian-accented raccoon who aids Silver and Blaze. *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' - the leader of the Chaotix who loves funky music. **'Espio the Chameleon' - a ninja chameleon who is extremely deadly. **'Julie-Su the Echidna' - Lien-Da's half-sister who is escaping her past. **'Charmy Bee' - an hyperactive bee who is part of the Chaotix. **'Saffron Bee' - Charmy's childhood friend who joins the Chaotix. *'Tikal the Echidna' - an old friend of Knuckles who maintains peace throughout Mobius. *'Shade the Echidna' - a fugitive from a mysterious cult who is aided by Knuckles. *'Vanilla the Rabbit' - Cream's mother who, despite being kind, has a dark past, being a former mob boss. *'Mina Mongoose' - a famous singer around Mobius who has connections to everyone. Despite being considered an ally, she does have some extremely anti-heroic traits. *'Honey the Cat' - a friendly fashion designer who, despite working for Breezie, aids Sonic. *'Taylor the Tiger' - a brave and intelligent tiger who Rotor has a crush on. *'Cassie the Wallaby' - a courageous wallaby who fights crime. **'Chuck the Kangaroo' - Cassie's comedic sidekick who helps her. *'Commander Abraham Tower' - the head of Guardian Units of Nations who is a genius fighter. *'Chief Mario Falcone' - the head of the Mobotropolis City Police Department who has a strong respect for Sonic. **'Agent Topaz' - a police agent who helps Rouge in some of her missions. *'Mayor Carrie Maskette' - the Mayor of Mobotropolis City who loves peace. *'President Diana Tower' - the President of the Mobian Republic who praises Sonic's efforts, being Commander Abraham Tower's sister. *'Tyler Storm' - a news reporter for MNN (Mobius National Network) who reports on dangerous scenes. *'Charlotte Johnson' - a famous movie star who almost everyone has a crush on. *'Jimmy Falcon' - a talk show host who hosts The Midnight Show and usually interviews heroes and popular people. *'Mark Caterback/Cataplier' - a caterpillar who is a gamer, being a fan of Sonic. Antagonists *'Theodore Musk' - the corrupt CEO of Musk Corporation who is out to conquer Mobius with the help of Dr. Eggman. **'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' - a mad scientist who is recruited by Musk to head his army. **'Dr. Julian Snively' - Eggman's nephew who aids him. **'Orbot and Cubot' - Eggman's idiotic henchbots who assist him. **'Maria Robotnik' - Eggman's cousin who, after her supposed death, gets brought back by Eggman, but now loyal to Musk. **'Monkey Khan' - a monkey who is a trusted commander of the Eggman Empire. Apparently, Sonic is jealous of him since Sally "dated" him previously. **'Tangle the Lemur' - a ring-tailed lemur and a trusted commander of the Eggman Empire until she gets killed, resulting her to download herself into a digital form. **'Muskbots' - Musk's robots who obey his and Eggman's orders. They come in many forms. **'Metal Sonic' - a robotic doppelgänger of Sonic who was created to outmatch him in every way. *'Scourge the Hedgehog' - a psychopathic doppelgänger of Sonic who is a deadly threat. **'Fiona Fox' - Scourge's love interest who aids him in adition to dealing with her own insanity. *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jet the Hawk' - the egotistical leader of the Babylon Rogues who has a rivalryship with Sonic. **'Wave the Swallow' - the mechanic of the Babylon Rogues who usually teases Tails. **'Storm the Albatross' - the strongest of the Babylon Rogues who is kind but not so bright. *'Lien-Da the Echidna' - a sinister echidna who tries to conquer Mobius. *'Mammoth Mogul' - a mob boss mammoth who is one of the comic's most powerful villains. *'Breezie the Hedgehog' - a rival businesswoman to Musk who is one of the only characters to know his secret agenda. *'Sara the Skunk' - a mad scientist skunk who is attempting to outmatch Eggman. **'Zigor' - an idiotic hyena who works for Sara. **'Sophie the Vulture' - a scavenger vulture who works as a spy for Sara. **'Amber the A.I. Tiger' - an artificial intelligence created by Sara assuming the form of a white tiger who was created to help her to conquer and destroy. *'The Doomers', consisting of: **'Morgan the Face Paint' - the leader of the Doomers who is out to cause mayhem. **'Trinity the Tattoo' - Morgan's second-in-command who is dating her. **'Tori the Wango' - the Doomers' ditzy scientist who has a crush on Tails. **'Mark the Famboo' - the muscles of the Doomers who is extremely tough. *'Violet the Hedgehog' - an obsessive hedgehog who believes that TBD. *'Susan the Cheetah' - a sneaky cheetah who is considered a "wannabe copycat" by Rouge. *'Morgana the Weasel' - a seductive weasel who is revealed to be part magic, using her powers to sexually enslave men and women alike. *'Brady the Eagle' - a holoball player who cheats to win, being also envolved in several scandals. **'Gisele the Gazelle' - a model and Brady's wife who loves him and helps him out, in addition to having a strong dislike of Honey. * Differences from the video games and the comics *Mobius is a republic rather than a kingdom. **As a result, Sally is portrayed as a normal Mobian rather than the Princess of Mobius. *Amy's obsessive crush on Sonic is toned down as she just loves him. *Cream adopts Cheese after rescuing him from Sara during their first encounter. *Nicole assumed her digital form due to an accident damaging her original body. *The rivalryship between Knuckles and Rouge is toned down as Rouge seems interested on him, even through Knuckles still distrusts her and considers her a "rat". *Blaze starts out as the tyrannical ruler of the Sol Dimension and an enemy to Sonic until she got betrayed and eventually redeemed. *Eggman never took over Mobius as he works for something bigger, even through he's still considered the comic's primary antagonist. *Monkey Khan remains under Eggman's command while Tangle works for him as well. *Scourge isn't an alternate universe counterpart to Sonic as he's just an evil doppelgänger of him. *A few pre-existing villains return. The rest are original. *A fictional sport named holoball is introduced. Its main competition is the National Holoball League. * Issues #''/The Fastest Thing Alive/'' - When Muskbots "malfunction", Sonic becomes a hero fighting them. #''/Sol War/'' - When Lord Blaze of the Sol Dimension begins a war on Mobius, Sonic attempts to prevent it. #''/Egg Amy/'' - Amy gets invited to Namgge Academy. However, it is revealed to be an Eggman Empire brainwashing camp. As result, Sonic must save her. #''/Monkeys and Lemurs/'' - Sonic encounters Eggman's top enforcers as Sally faces her past. #''/Bat Hunt/'' - Knuckles deals with his old arch-rival Rouge the Bat as she's out to steal a rare diamond from the Mobotropolis History Museum, discovering that she's actually an undercover agent for G.U.N., much to his surprise. During his mission, he ends up to meet a female echidna who helps him out. #''/The Skunk's Wrath/'' - Tails discovers that a mad scientist skunk is out to destroy Taylor the Tiger's laboratory, ending up to hack and control Nicole's system. Since Sonic and Knuckles are dealing with Muskbots, Tails, with the help of Cream, has to stop her and rescue their friend, before she turns successful. #''/Eggman Rises/'' - The Freedom Fighters encounter Dr. Eggman for the first time as he organizes an army to capture them and Theodore Musk reveals himself to Sonic, leading to their first face-to-face battle as TBD. #''/Nix and Sonic/'' - In the second part of a four-part crossover with Wander of Wonder, a rabbit named Nix attempts to get Sonic used to his home country while trying to stop Musk from finding a strange creature that is involved in his latest plan. #''/The Beast Comes/'' - In the fourth and final part of the crossover, the creature, named the Drakonamera, has broken free of captivity and has started rampaging through all of Mobius, meaning the Freedom Fighters, Nix and his friends, and some unlikely allies have to come together to stop it. #''/Metal Sonic/'' - Eggman comes to the conclusion that the only thing that can defeat Sonic is another Sonic and thus he creates his most dangerous creation yet: Metal Sonic. However, Metal quickly proves he is nothing like Eggman's other robots. #''TBD (Mammoth Mogul, Shadow the Hedgehog, Introduction of a new hero or TBD)'' - TBD # Trivia *According to DC Comics, the publisher is planning to make crossover issues with other Warner Bros. properties, including Looney Tunes, Scooby-Doo, Collin the Speedy Boy, ThunderCats, The Tales of The Paintders, The Powerpuff Girls and Adventure Time. **It's also revealed they are going to make comics reimagining those characters, similar to Sonic the Hedgehog. **However, it's only officially confirmed to crossover with Wander of Wonder. *Some new characters are parodies of real-life personalities, including: **Theodore Musk is inspired by businessmen like Bill Gates, Steve Jobs, Elon Musk, Mark Zuckerberg, Jeff Bezos and Richard Branson. ***However, much of his personality is inspired by fictional villainous businessmen like Lex Luthor from DC Comics' Superman and Charles Montgomery Burns from The Simpsons. **Charlotte Johnson is an obvious parody of actress Scarlett Johansson. **Jimmy Falcon is an obvious parody of comedian and talk show host Jimmy Fallon. **Cataplier is an obvious parody of YouTuber Markiplier. **Brady the Eagle is an obvious parody of New England Patriots player Tom Brady. **Gisele the Gazelle is an obvious parody of model and Tom Brady's wife Gisele Bündchen. Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas